the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie/Credits
Full credits for Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Logos Closing Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Directed by David Soren Produced by Mireille Soria, p.g.a. Mark Swift, p.g.a. Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Based on the Epic Novels by Dav Pilkey Music by Theodore Shapiro Crawl Art Additional Screenplay Material by David Soren Cast Additional Voices Story Production Post Production Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by Filmmaking enabled by Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions From DreamWorks Animation's Preffered Technology Providers Animation Technology Animation Chief Technology Officer Jeffrey Wike Custom Animation Angie Howard Kelly Kierman Amy Krider Lauren Lear Madison Leibman James Wood Shao Zhang Special Thanks Amy Berkower Anamika Bhatnagar Ann Daly Bill Damaschke Dean DeBlois Walt Dohrn Kassie Evashevski Sam Fell Chad Hammes Jeffrey Katzenberg Karey Kirkpatrick Cecil Kramer Peter Lord Alice Martin Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Mike Mitchell Nick Park Sayuri Pilkey James Ryan Chris Sanders David Sproxton Gregg Taylor Conrad Vernon Raymond Zibach Consultant and Tax Credit Administrations Provided by Joel Iacono Images Supplied by Getty Images Additional Permission Granted by The Nobel Foundation Songs "Saturday Song (Cast Version)" Lyrics by Nicholas Stoller Music by Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch Arranged by Theodore Shapiro and Nick Baxter Performed by Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch Produced by Theodore Shapiro "Think" Written by Aretha Franklin and Ted White Performed by Adam Lambert Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Adam Lambert appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records "Double Up" Written by Reginald Wale Courtesy of De Wolfe Music "Tin Can Circus" Written by Sylvain Quément Courtesy of APM Music "Oh Yeah" Written by Boris Blank and Dieter Meier Performed by Yello Courtesy of Neue Welt Musikverlag GmbH "Hallelujah" Lyrics by David Soren Performed by Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch and Ed Helms "1812 Ofarture" Arranged by Theodore Shapiro Additional Farts by Sebastian Zuleta Performed by the Students of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School "Mister Softee (Jingle and Chimes)" Courtesy of Mister Softee, Inc. "Can Can" Written by Jacques Offenbach Arranged by George Wilson Courtesy of APM Music "Slippery Sid" Written by Roger-Roger Courtesy of APM Music "A Friend Like You" Written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Andy Grammer and Theodore Shapiro Performed by Andy Grammer Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Andy Grammer appears courtesy of S-Curve Records "Captain Underpants Theme Song" Written by Al Yankovic, Adam Anders, Peer Astrom and Theodore Shapiro Performed by 'Weird Al' Yankovic Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom "Saturday Song" Written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Nathan Willett, Nicholas Stoller, Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch, Theodore Shapiro and Nick Baxter Performed by Nathan Willett of Cold War Kids Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Nathan Willett of Cold War Kids performs courtesy of Capitol Records Soundtrack Available on This film benefited from the French tax rebate for international productions. COPYRIGHT © 2017 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits